User talk:TogiltheShrew
Hi TogiltheShrew, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:26, 16 August 2009 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fiction, essays, and blog posts. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become great friends. I hope you enjoy it here! Bye! Your New Friend, --Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 22:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hello, Shrew. i am lord Richard of the Flame. if you have questions regarding the Wiki, or the other users, or some pathetic personal Problem, then check out my advice collum, Ask Richard (even though it is an external link, all of the other people use it) enjoy your time here. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 22:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) im sorry, but you need better role models, little man. --Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 22:39, 16 August 2009 (UTC) i am sorry if i have upset or offended you. please enjoy the wiki. we will all accept you. you should talk to us all on the shoutbox. --Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 22:48, 16 August 2009 (UTC) go to the top of the user page, go to the widgets section, click Specials: widgets up in the right corner, scroll down the list until you find shout box, and click add. (He's a bit weird and crazy and mean, don't mind him.) Hi there! Welcome to the wikia! I like your user page :) It made me smile. If you need help about code or anything here, don't be afraid to ask (Don't ask Richard about it, he'll probably just be sarcastic...) Hope you like it here! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC)